Justice Honor Betrayal!
by iamNarutoUzumaki
Summary: On the night of the Nine Tails attack on Konohagakure, the legendary Biju strikes a deal with the Fourth Hokage. The result? Eleven years later when the Fourth's daughter, Naruto Uzumaki tampers with a strange tattoo on her stomach, a red-haired boy appears next to her and introduces himself as the Nine Tailed Fox. The world is about to change, for better or for worse?


**Justice. Honor. Betrayal!**

 **Summary:** On the night of the Nine Tails attack on Konohagakure, the legendary Biju strikes a deal with the Fourth Hokage. The result? Eleven years later when the Fourth's daughter, Naruto Uzumaki tampers with a strange tattoo on her stomach, a red-haired boy appears next to her and introduces himself as the Nine Tailed Fox. The world is about to change, for better or for worse?

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to my first ever fanfiction attempt. I hope you guys like it and It would be appreciated it if you favorited, followed and reviewed the story. Thanks!

 **xox**

 **Justice. Honor. Betrayal!**

 **Chapter One:** _A Deal with the Devil._

 _Our story starts in the Elemental Nations where conflict reigns supreme. For as long as one could remember the various countries of the Elemental Nations have been pitted against each other, fighting for what they believed as right. But, truth be told, one could never distinguish what was the difference between good and evil or right and wrong. Because what may seem as justice to you may be looked at as injustice to another. What you and your people may consider honor, another might consider it dishonorable. And last but certainly not least, a brother switching sides on you may be an act of betrayal but to the opposite number, it is considered loyalty._

 _And as such, Three Great Ninja Wars have come to pass on the Elemental Nations, every partaking village using their ninja to kill and to protect. The greater of the nation's even used people to seal the Tailed Beast gifted to them to be used in war. The very people they use as Jinchuriki and as killing machines for their village are treated as scum by the very same…and if you ask me, that is unjust, dishonorable and downright an act of betrayal._

 _On the night of October tenth, the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze is born; a beautiful baby girl with sun kissed golden blonde hair and cerulean eyes that made the ocean seem null and void. The couple is attacked and their child is used as bait to lure the Hokage away from his wife who is then taken by a masked man and has the Kyuubi no Youko extracted from within her._

 _The Nine Tailed Fox causes mass destruction on Konohagakure no Sato until its teleported far away from the village where the Hokage and his wife, battle it. Trying to stop it from destroying their beloved village._

 _But, it seems their daughter must shoulder a great burden, the burden of being a Jinchuriki._

" **Adamantine Sealing Chains!"**

With determination etched on her face, a red-haired, violet-eyed beautiful woman shot chains made of her chakra out of her body and at the giant, fifty-foot-tall demon glaring down at her, successfully wrapping the chains around its body, immobilizing it completely.

This woman was Kushina Uzumaki, the former Jinchuriki or _Human Sacrifice_ of the Nine Tailed Fox that was staring at her with malice and hatred. Secretly, she was also the wife of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Minato! Now!"

In a flash, literally, a tall blonde-haired man was in the air over the Kyuubi where he bit his thumb and flashed through a select few hand seals and slammed his hand in the air as if it was a sloid surface. **"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"**

A giant plume of smoke, a toad, with size equivalent to the smoke, appeared and landed on the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

" **Minato! You summoned me to fight the Nine Tails? Are you mental?!"**

Konoha's Fourth Hokage found it in himself to chuckle lightly at the toad's words before his serious demeanor was restored. "I'm sorry Gama, but I just need you to hold it down. Two minutes is all I'll need."

With its pipe in its mouth the toad grunted. **"Fine, but you owe me a drink."**

Minato didn't respond but he did let a sad smile adorn his features before he jumped back down to his wife and child, looking at them both with a deep frown. "Kushina, it's now or never."

The redhead gave her husband a shaky nod, not one hundred percent believing that this was the only way, but as she learned while growing up in her home nation of Uzushio. No sacrifice, no victory.

Before long, Minato Namikaze had run through a few hand seals then clasped his hands together. **"Summing Jutsu: Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"** The air around them grew chilly as behind Minato – not that anyone except him could see it – a reaper appeared with a sinister smirk on its face, hungry for the soul of the most powerful ninja in Konohagakure.

"Nine Tails," Minato glared down the demon who equaled his glare. "Your wreck of havoc comes to an end." Minato began running through more hand seals when suddenly, Kushina grunted as the chakra chains loosened and the Kyuubi was able to get a claw free – its momentum throwing off the giant toad who disappeared – and launched at the baby girl who laid on the alter at the edge of the clearing.

In the blink of an eye, both the Hokage and his wife stood in front of their baby with a giant fox claw protruding from their body, hovering slightly above the baby girl who was crying from being awakened.

Minato wasted no time whatsoever, grunting in pain as he restored his process of hand seals and finally landed on the final one. **"Hakke no –"**.

 _ **Wait!**_

Minato didn't know what made him stop but he did, in front of him, with blood trailing down her chin his wife looked at him over her shoulder.

"What?"

The Kyuubi looked at Minato and sighed deeply. _**Listen, I'm utterly tired of being sealed within humans, so how about we make a…wager of sorts?**_

"No. **Hakke no Fuin –"**

 _ **I said wait for Kami sake!**_

Minato paid him no mind as he got ready to finish the sealing Jutsu. "Minato, let's hear him out, I have enough chakra to hold him and he knows it, so he shouldn't try anything."

Minato looked deeply into Kushina eyes and sighed. "What kind of deal?"

 _ **I, the Kyuubi no Youko swear upon my pride as the strongest Biju to not try to control your kit or destroy Konohagakure in exchange for being allowed more freedom upon being sealed.**_ It took a pause to gauge the reactions of the Hokage and his wife, the crying baby in the back ground having calmed down a little. _ **Being chained to a stone or locked behind a cage gets my limbs stiff.**_

Minato took it into consideration, as much as he wanted to say no the offer was intriguing because even though he wanted to lock the demon behind bars the seal he would use would allow the Kyuubi's chakra to mix with his daughters and its influence could be cast upon his daughter easily. He believed his daughter would be strong and would be able to fight it but, the world was a strange place.

"Minato," he looked down at Kushina who smiled. "I know what you're thinking. Let's do it, you can…use the… _Akuma Zetsumetsu Fuin_ , it…will be sealed within her…with more freedom but she will not…be able to control it…fully, but she will be…able to access…its chakra. I can assure you…but…I don't…know what will happen…to him exactly, he may just be…weaker than his original…form." Blood spilled from Kushina's mouth as her eye lids half closed.

"Tsk."

 _ **Yondaime Hokage.**_ Minato looked up at the demon that towered over them. _**If you accept my proposal I promise to help your kit in the coming years, because there is no doubt**_ **that** _ **man will come back, I hate him just as much as the next person.**_

Minato looked unsure and looked to Kushina who seemed to be hanging on to life by the thinnest piece of thread. He suddenly felt a pull on his life force and chakra as well, reminding him that the death god was waiting for his soul.

"How can we trust you? You are a demon after all."

 _ **I may be a demon but even we live by our word. I may be a bundle of hatred but you can trust me. You have my word.**_

Minato nodded at the Kyuubi who returned the nod. As he began to run through hand seals for what was probably the last time in his life, the famous Hokage kissed the back of his wife's head. "Say your final words to Naruto-chan, Kushi-chan."

Kushina nodded.

"Naruto…don't be picky…eat lots and grow strong," Kushina entered a fit of coughs before she continued. "Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm. Also…don't stay up late, you need lots of sleep," Minato smiled as he watched his wife speak her dying words. "Make friend, you don't need a lot, just a few but make sure they are people you can trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and train hard. Remember that everyone has strength and weaknesses."

Before Kushina could continue Minato interrupted.

"Kushina, I don't mean to rush you but can you please hurry up?"

Kushina nodded and continued. "Don't get too depressed if you can't do something, just keep at it. Be respectful. Remember the three prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about borrowing and lending money, put your mission wages into your savings account and no alcohol until your twenty, you hear me!" Minato wondered where she got that little bit of extra energy but smiled nonetheless. "Be wary of Jiraiya-sensei and finally. Boys. I don't have much to say about this, just find a guy like your father and everything will be alright. Naruto Uzumaki, from now on you'll face pain and hardship, be true to yourself and find a dream and make it come through. There so much more I want to say but I don't have much more time. So, all I can say is…I love you."

As she finished, she casted a small smile Naruto's way before her eyes closed for the final time.

"Naruto, your mother took up most of our time. However, she basically said all I wanted to say as well, just don't let any boy do anything indecent to you until you're married," Minato looked at his daughter and then back at the fox. "Remember our deal," the fox nodded. **"Demon Exterminating Seal!"**

The Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato watched as the Nine Tail's form became gaseous. In split into two shades of orange, one light and one dark, the Hokage figured one was the Yang chakra while the other was the Yin. The two gaseous forms entered his daughter and she began to kick up and scream, soon the night was still once again. Minato stroked the six whisker marks on his daughter's face before giving her a thumb up and closing his eyes.

A lot had been lost today, and more could have been lost. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for his daughter Konoha would no longer be standing. He just hopes that his daughter would be seen as a hero and protected from his enemies, was that too much to ask for his dying wish?

One thing was certain for the blonde haired Hokage, he would die knowing his daughter was in the good hands of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kakashi Hatake.

He didn't know if he would regret it, but his deal with the Kyuubi seemed solid.

He chuckled to himself as his last breath was taken from him…today, his soul had been given to a devil, and he had made a deal with another.

 **xox**

Like many people in the village, Hiruzen Sarutobi had lost precious people in the attack on the village. He had lost his beloved wife, the son he never had, the daughter he always wanted and as much as he didn't want to admit, many of Konoha's villagers and shinobi had lost their will of fire, thinking that the damage would be irreparable.

He wouldn't lie, somethings would be permanently damaged, however, he was sure that Konoha would be repaired and return to full prosperity, it would take time and effort but it was possible. That was what the Will of Fire was about, the people and shinobi believing that nothing was impossible.

These were the former Hokage's thought as he appeared on the scene of the final battle. Trees scattered everywhere, chunk of the earth here and there but the most damage was not to something, but someone. At the edge of the clearing, three figures could be scene, one large, one medium and a rather tiny looking one.

" _Minato…Kushina…was this truly the only way?"_

"Lord Third!" As the three Anbu landed next to him the Hokage couldn't help but internally gag at the distastefulness that title left in his mouth. He knew he had to take up the mantle once again seeing as Minato had only named two successors – Kakashi Hatake whom was far too young and Shikaku Nara who would find being Hokage too 'troublesome' – who couldn't possibly be Hokage now.

"Inu, Neko, Kuma," the three Anbu stood at attention. "The Hokage and his wife are dead. Dog. Bear. Seal the bodies of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki within blood scrolls using the blood of the baby and Neko, when they have extracted blood to use for the scroll I want you to carry the baby to the orphanage, her name is to be Naruto Uzumaki. Am I understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Was the collective reply.

As the Anbu started to walk towards the baby the Hokage cleared his throat. "Only the four of us here and my student Jiraiya know the true identity of this baby girl, her Jinchuriki status will be kept between us four here and Jiraiya will be told when next I see him." The Anbu nodded and proceeded with a task and the Hokage walked over to Neko who was holding the baby.

The baby had stopped crying and was now watching up at Neko then turned her little head to Hiruzen. _"Striking blue eyes, sun kissed blonde hair, a face round like a tomato. Six whisker marks and a spiral seal on your stomach, exotic features…don't you think…Naruto Uzumaki."_

"When you're done with your assigned task have Tora and Tenzo repair this part of the forest and mark it as a restricted area, Anbu rank and up only." With nods of their head, the Anbu was gone leaving the Third Hokage to take in his surroundings.

No one except the dead couple knew what transpired here on the night, and honestly, the Third Hokage was absolutely fine with that. With a yawn, tired from the battle they had today the Hokage disappeared in a swirl and leaves, the only thing remaining in the area…a half black, half white figure with a venus fly trap of sorts around his head.

However, pretty soon he too disappeared.

He had new findings to report to his masters.

 **xox**

 **CHAPTER END**

 **End Note:** Well there you have it, this is the prologue that's why the chapter is so short, I assure you from here on out they'll be longer. Peace!


End file.
